1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields of medicine, internal medicine, obstetrics and/or perinatal medicine. More particularly, the invention relates to repair of rupture of tissues, membranes, and/or organs.
2. Description of Related Art
Premature rupture of membranes (PROM) during the second and early third trimester of human pregnancy creates a management dilemma for obstetricians. There are currently many management protocols for PROM. Recent literature argues the risks and benefits of tocolytic agents, antibiotics, and corticosteroid injections primarily for delaying delivery, preventing intraamniotic infection, and enhancing fetal maturity, respectively, in the event of almost certain preterm delivery. However, to date, no true accepted treatment for PROM exists. Medline searches of this topic reveal only scant data in Italian studies on intracervical instillation of fibrin glue, and Japanese attempts at mechanical blockage of the cervix using double balloon-tipped catheters.